Crafting Recipes
Basic recipes ^^Only works for Runes 25+ (ea. jah+cube=1ber) Resurgence Crafting Resurgence introduces a revamped crafting system which revolves around the use of specialized crafting items rather than Runes. Rather than having to keep a stock of various runes, these crystals enable efficient crafting which is available to the player as soon as they obtain the Horadric Cube.The four tiers of crafting crystals are: Blessed (common), Regal (uncommon), Divine (rare), and Worldstone (very rare). These crystals are obtained as an enemy item drop. For a full list of weapon, armor, and jewelry crafting options, please see the armory. In addition to crafting, there are a number of reagents usable within the Horadric Cube for various purposes. Below, all of the various reagents will be explained. Additionally, this transmogrification guide shows how you can take various reagents to create others. At the bottom of this page you will find information about two special items, The Horadric Raiment, and Cain's Wisdom/Strategem Mechanic's, Artisan's, Jeweler's, and Master's Runestones All of these are used as a form of modifying the sockets of items. Mechanic's - Rerolls white (normal or superior) items, randomizing the number of sockets it has. Artisan's - Adds a socket to any unsocketed item (provided that it can have a socket) Jeweler's - Adds a second socket to a Rare or Crafted item (provided that another socket can be added) Master's - Adds a third socket to a Rare or Crafted item (provided that another socket can be added) Alchemist's Cube, Diffuser's Cube, and Enchanter's Cube These reagents work to alter an item in a slightly different way from crafting. With Alchemist cubes, you can take a normal (white, non-superior) item and combine it within the Horadric Cube (must hit transmute twice). This can result in the item becoming a Magic, Rare, Set, or Unique of that particular base item. For Magic and Rare items, it will roll with random affixes based on the iLvl of the item used. For more information about affixes see the armory. For Set and Unique items, you can only reach this outcome if the iLvl of the base item used is equal to or greater than the required iLvl of the Set or Unique item. For example, if you wish to use an Alchemist cube to create a Crown of Ages, you need a corona with an iLvl of 86 or higher. The chance to roll a Unique item is higher for low level normal bases than it is for higher level elite bases. When attempting to use an Alchemist cube on an item with multiple Unique outcomes (such as with rings) any Unique item with a required iLvl equal to or below the iLvl of the base item can be the result. For example, a silver ring with an iLvl of 50 can turn into Kaganring (required iLvl 8) but not a Raven Frost (required iLvl 53). With Diffuser's cubes you can decrease the rarity of any item except for crafted items at the cost of a decrease in iLvl by 1. Unique/Set -> Rare -> Magic -> Normal. This is most often used to re-roll an item base for Alchemist cubes for bases that are difficult to find. With Enchanter's cubes you can combine these with a normal item in order to turn it into a magic item. This is useful for taking a white base item that you wish to use for crafting. Royal Prisms, Sacred Prisms, and Chaos Prisms This set of reagents are used to re-roll the properties of an item without changing the rarity. Royal Prisms - These are used to re-roll Magic items. This is most useful for jewels in order to try and create the most potent combination you can from a particular base jewel Sacred Prisms - These are used to re-roll Rare items but at the cost of a decrease in iLvl by 1. This can be used to try and roll better mods for a particular item. Diadems are popular targets for this as they can roll much needed +skills for a class. Chaos Prisms - These are used to re-roll Unique items. By doing this you can try to maximize the variable rolls on Uniques such as the physical resistance on Crown of Ages which ranges from 10% to 15% Demonic Prism Corruptions Demonic Prisms work on normal, magic, set, rare, unique and crafted items. When used, this crafting material will add a "Corrupted" tag to the item and cause one of three outcomes: *Adds a special base-specific affix *Item is unchanged *Item is destroyed (turned rare) The transmute button must be pressed twice for the corruption to occur. There is a 33% chance for each outcome, and below is a list of potential affixes by base: Weapons *75% Enhanced Damage *20% Increased Attack Speed *10% Crushing Blow *15% Deadly Strike *Ignores Target's Defense (rare) Body armour *25% Faster Hit Recovery *20 Vitality *2% Maximum Elemental Resistances *Cannot Be Frozen *10% Increased Maximum Life (rare) Helms *2% Maximum Fire Resistance *1 All Skills *20 Energy *30% Fire Resistance *10% Faster Cast Rate (rare) Boots *2% Maximum Cold Resistance *20% Faster Run/Walk *15% Faster Hit Recovery *30% Cold Resistance *Slow Target 20% Gloves *2% Maximum Lightning Resistance *15% Increased Attack Speed *20 Dexterity *30% Lightning Resistance *10% Elemental Pierce (rare) Belts *2% Maximum Poison Resistance *10% Piercing Attack *20 Strength *40% Reduced Requirements *10% Increased Elemental Damage (rare) Shields *25% Elemental Resistances *30% Increased Block Rate *75% Increased Defense *Physical Damage Taken Reduced by 20 *15% Physical Resistance (rare) Rings *5% Lifesteal *5% Manasteal *10% All Resistances *250 Attack Rating *1 All Skills (rare) Amulets *2% Maximum Magic Resistance *15% Magic Resistance *1 All Skills *30% Magic Find *2% life regenerated/second (rare) Horadric Raiment Augmentation Horadric Raiment, the unique Saintly Plate, allows the user to cube the armor with augmentation mats to produce an armor customized to their build. See here for more information. Cain's Wisdom & Stratagem Crafting & Augmentation Cain's wisdom, the unique Ring, allows the user to use a strange cube to add a socket to the ring turning it the unique Cain's Stratagem. See here for more information.